


parlez-vous français? ;)

by slxightofhand



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, French Kissing, Genyatta - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Tekhartha Zenyatta - Freeform, genji shimada - Freeform, im gay, zenyatta makes dialup noises while he attempts to process what the fuck is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slxightofhand/pseuds/slxightofhand
Summary: a certain cyborg gets ahead of himself





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen...i like writing makeouts, okay? especially with little, slice-of-life like, awkward twists

Sunlight seeps into the room presently occupied by an omnic monk and a cyborg covered in blankets, and a comfortable, sleepy silence.

The two lay facing one another, tracing the intricacies of each others’ bodies. On a whim, Zenyatta slowly pulls himself closer to Genji, and his hands find purchase on the cyborg’s hips. Genji raises an eyebrow at this- the gesture clearly exposed by the long-since completed removal of his mask.

In a murmur, he finally speaks, “Master?” It may be soft, but there are subtle undertones of...something less innocent. And they are not ill-founded, as Zenyatta does give him a gentle squeeze in return.

“Yes, Genji?”

“Is there...something you want?”

“...Perhaps.”

“Do you care to elaborate on it?”

In reality, Genji has a good idea of what’s going on here; he just wants to hear Zenyatta _say_ it. But, in an encouraging manner, he does move him by the waist so that the monk hovers just above his chest. And Zenyatta, too, adjusts so that he can caress the worn face that peers up at him inquisitively.

“Mm,” he hums, and only offers a teasing glow of a ‘smile’ in addendum. But, to make a better point, he brings both his hands up to Genji’s face; then, after pausing to trace along the scars located there, brings them down to sweep over his torso, and gradually comes to a kneeling position just over the apex of Genji’s legs in this way.

Genji shivers in response to the attention of the talented hands, and subconsciously rolls his hips up against Zenyatta a little. He immediately flushes just a little bit, embarrassed by his reaction, and cranes his neck to look up at the monk.

“I- forgive me, Master, it is just that...you-”

He is cut off by a metallic finger to his lips and a gentle, _knowing_ ‘shh,’ then a ‘mouth’ against his own. Genji is surprised by Zenyatta’s boldness. But, he is not complaining as they settle together once more; and _especially_ as Genji slowly coaxes Zenyatta to bring his body down against himself with hands on the small of his back.

Though the generously wandering hands, as well as the rest of Zenyatta, are given pause as Genji becomes a bit too eager and parts his lips in order to attempt to deepen the kiss ‘properly.’ It certainly works, of course; Zenyatta’s jaw did give way just a little in order to allow the audacious move. But the sudden halt in all of his movement worries Genji, and he draws away to look at his lover.

“Master?” Genji whispers. After this receives no response, he tries again, just a bit less formally and with a bit more volume. “Master Zenyatta?”  
This seems to be the key, as Zenyatta’s optics flicker a little attentively; and he shakes his head in order to clear it, closing his jaw in the process. “Yes. I am here,” he manages, with a hint of static. “Genji, I… ” A breathless shudder follows as he trails off.

Genji laughs quietly and presses his forehead to Zenyatta’s. “Was that...too much? Your actions and... _you_ , yourself, drove me past the point of hesitation.”

“Well. Yes. But also...no?”

“At least I have a more polarized series of answers this time, Mr. ‘Perhaps.’”  
Zenyatta scoffs, mockingly offended, but cannot hold out in this manner for long as he, too, begins to chuckle. In between such mirth, “Yes, I know. Forgive me for playing hard to get, darling."

"...Should I warn you, the next time that I want to try that?”

“Please.”

“Understood. … And, Master?”

“Yes, Genji?”

The cyborg pulls him in for one last long, sweet kiss, which Zenyatta reciprocates to the best of his ability, a hand snaking up lovingly through Genji’s hair. The man who is now effectively ‘trapped’ under the omnic dares not move much, but he pulls away just enough to murmur against the warm faceplate, “I love you.”

Without hesitation, Zenyatta replies, “And I you. As long as you will have me.”

“I always will.”


End file.
